Iron poisoning
Iron poisoning is an caused by a large excess of intake and usually refers to an acute overload rather than a gradual one. The term has been primarily associated with young children who consumed large quantities of pills, which resemble sweets and are widely used, including by pregnant women; approximately 3 grams is lethal for a two-year-old. Targeted packaging restrictions in the US for supplement containers with over 250 mg have existed since 1978, and recommendations for unit packaging have reduced the several iron poisoning fatalities per year to almost zero since 1998. No known cases of iron poisoning have been identified that are associated with . Signs and symptoms The first indication of iron poisoning by ingestion is stomach pain, as iron is corrosive to the lining of the gastrointestinal tract, including the stomach. Nausea and vomiting are also common symptoms and may occur. The pain then abates for 24 hours as the iron passes deeper into the body, resulting in , which in turn damages internal organs, particularly the and the . Iron poisoning can cause due to iron's potent ability to . Death may occur from . If intake of iron is for a prolonged period of time, symptoms are likely to be similar to other causes of . Cause In nature, iron is usually found in its oxidized form, , which is insoluble. Ferrous iron, iron (II), is soluble and its toxicity varies, largely with the integrity of the gastrointestinal lining. Iron supplements are typically used to treat . Modalities include: diet, parasite control, , (B2), (for absorption), (B9), and multivitamin-multimineral supplements, with or without iron; potentially avoiding the use of iron only supplements. Toxic dose The amount of iron ingested may give a clue to potential toxicity. The therapeutic dose for iron deficiency anemia is 3–6 mg/kg/day. Toxic effects begin to occur at doses above 10–20 mg/kg of . Ingestions of more than 50 mg/kg of elemental iron are associated with severe toxicity. * A 325-mg tablet of ferrous sulfate heptahydrate has 65 mg (20%) of elemental iron * A 325-mg tablet of ferrous gluconate has 39 mg (12%) of elemental iron * A 325-mg tablet of ferrous fumarate has 107.25 mg (33%) of elemental iron * 200 mg ferrous sulfate, dried, has 65 mg (33%) of elemental iron In terms of , iron levels above 350–500 /dL are considered toxic, and levels over 1000 μg/dL indicate severe iron poisoning. Diagnosis A detailed history of the ingestion, especially the number of pills taken, can be vital. Diagnosis of iron poisoning can be made in the absence of a specific history by clinical judgment, imagining investigation and lab assessment. Iron tablets may be imaged by radiography. Serum iron levels can be tested and are useful regarding the administration of iron-binding ligands such as deferoxamine. Clinic presentation in the absence of treatment follows in stages and is dose dependent (how much iron was taken): Treatment Later stage treatment consists of , using a such as . If this fails then is the next step. References Category:Food safety